


Gift Shopping

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair wants Wynne's help with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"We’re lying low so that you and Daniella aren’t arrested for treason by Loghain and you want to go shopping for gifts?" Wynne asked, successfully hiding a knowing smile from Alistair’s view.

"It’s just going to be me and you, Wynne," Alistair assured her, "And the city guard are on our side now, or rather, they’re looking the other way concerning our presence as long as we don’t cause any trouble. Which isn’t that hard to manage, few of the folk in the marketplace will know my face, so let’s go before Daniella and the others get back."

Wynne chuckled. “And why do I need to come along?”

"I need your advice because I am a terrible at getting gifts for people I care about," Alistair admitted truthfully.

"I’m sure Daniella would disagree," Wynne pointed out, "But very well, I will come with you, Alistair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual shopping trip.

Alistair seemed to already have in mind what he wanted to get for Daniella, as he headed towards a stall selling fragrant soaps and perfumes from Orlais.

"Greetings," the stall owner said in greeting as Alistair and Wynne approached her, "Are you looking to buy fine soaps or perfumes for the woman in your life?"

Alistair blushed a little at the thought of Daniella being a regular part of his life. “As a matter of fact, yes, I am,” he confirmed, doing his best to not stammer.

"I have a wide selection of the finest soaps and perfumes from Orlais," the stall owner informed them, "We have something for even the most finicky of maidens."

"Is it okay to sniff the soap?" Alistair asked, "I don’t know what fragrance she likes…"

The stall owner nodded. “Of course, let me get my most popular ones first for you to sniff, ser, and we’ll go from there.”

Wynne wondered why Alistair thought he needed her help, he was doing just fine on his own. She didn’t have to wait very long to find out why he’d brought it along.

"Wynne, can I have your opinion on whether she would like this?" Alistair asked, indicating a rose-shaped bar of soap.

"I’m sure she would love anything you picked out for her, Alistair," Wynne observed, before taking a sniff of the soap. It had a strong fragrance, strong enough that even someone with a nasty head cold would be able to smell easily. "Though on second thought, you might want to reconsider the idea of getting her scented soap."

"Oh, yeah, that’s a good point," Alistair agreed, realizing what Wynne was getting at, "I didn’t think of that."

Wynne smiled kindly. “You can still get it for her, of course,” she assured him, “Just without the expectation of her actually using it any time soon.”

"I really want to get her something that she will find useful now, Wynne," Alistair stated, "And soap is all I could think of, especially after listening to her grumble about not having any the other day."

"I have a suggestion, then, as to something she might find much more useful," Wynne replied, handing the soap back to the stall owner. "I’m sorry, but it seems as though we won’t be buying anything from you today."  
The senior enchanter then led the warden over to a stall selling various trinkets. “Anything here you think she’ll like?”

Alistair glanced over the trinkets, before he spotted what had caught Wynne’s attention.

It was a charm, similar in purpose to his runic worry coin, bearing the image of a rearing griffon. And it most certainly would be something that Daniella would want, too.


End file.
